Love triangle of hell
by Or-lan-do626
Summary: A old family friend off Edd parents are asked to watch over there kid Asher.Asher also use to play with Edd but he dose not rember.Asher is a oc that and part of adeviantart bud.
1. Chapter 1

**There is A Ed for All**

It was a normal day at least for the Eds they were starting to set up for their 6 new plans for the day.

The crown jowl plan being a cloning .People for five dollars Edd had made a way to 3D copies of people.

So Eddy being Eddy found a way to cash in on it .Ok Ed were going to make a killing today shouted Eddy in his pasted loud voice. Edd shouted thinking of the past times Eddy said that and reached for a soda.

After using his shirt to clean it off he found a stink note form his mother and father on the can. The other Two Eds look and wounded were the hell it came from then asked what it said. The note read Dear Eddward do not use your shirt to clean things. Also said to go home to greet a house quest that would be staying with them for the next few years at 2:35 and 18 seconds. Quickly looking at his watch he saw that he had 3 minutes to get home. They quickly left out of Eddy's garage and went to Double D's house. And as they walked in double D's front door eddy asked how the message got on each can of soda. so ask how did they know when house gest is supposed to be showing that exactly. Edd quickly yelled as they must be ninjas. Eddy and double D both stared at him wondering why they listened to him. As soon the clock hit 2:35. A car pulled up a man and a woman stepped out of the car and unloaded the suitcases. The quickly signal to double D to unlock the door so they could take in the suitcases. And they were done the quickly jumped back into the car and drove off leaving a note attached to a case. Eddy quickly and the Lotus with possible as what the heck that was about and also as where's the so-called guess. Double D shrugged and said I have no clue where which caused it to see me we should ask her. They looked to where it was pointing right next to himself. A girl How about who was about 13 or 14 years old and stood there waiting did waving hello to them. They all knew puzzled at her suddenly appearing. And after that this keeps setting greeting and then told her their names. The new girl stared at them and then spoke. As she introduced herself they noticed she had a Japanese accent. She told them her name was Roslyn Asher. She then has them to show were around the house and so she can learn her surroundings. After sputtering and dropping his keys double D reopen the door and let everyone in the. Ron quickly showed her the main room's living room, dining room, the kitchen and the home office. She then handed double D a note telling him that the she would be staying in his room and he would be staying in the new refinished basement. They quickly went downstairs and see that everything Double D owned was in the basement with the Setup exactly like his room used to be. After the shock of seeing his entire room relocates without his knowledge had passed and started to ask questions how she was and why she was staying with his family. She told them that when her family lived in Nevada where Double D was born their parents were friends. And that recently her mom and dad and had to leave the country for business. And they did not want to uproot their daughter with the constant traveling and lack of structure. So the fast if he could stay with them until the beginning of high school. She also went on to say she was happy to be able to go to school with her first friend Eddward. Then she looked to see their reactions to her. Ed had a surprised look on his face, eddy complete stopped moving and double D passed out hitting its head. ½ hour later Edd got up and saw a Ed and eddy setting up signs for their clone game. Before he knew it was they were swarmed by kids. Eddy looked over to see double D still a little dizzy after hitting his head. Yelid at double D saying to get to work and stop slacking! He quickly started up the machine as eddy explain the game. And he said that all you have to do was find me and out of the copies two copies of oversupplying one copy of a Ed. I had to do was finding which covers and was there. And that gave to work for use with us to the week.

Were ruined As soon as they said that the Kanker sisters had showed up out of nowhere and said they wanted is. And before he could claim no Kankers allowed. May put 15 dollars in front of them knowing he take it and let them play after. So three by three they went up to get to try to win a Ed for the week. First up was Ed Was who was quickly won by Rolf being plank, Jonny and May. Next was eddy's turn the next set of people stepped forward Showing Lee, nazz, and Kevin. The thought of being started moving then nazz made her pick the second it stop. Unfortunately for her and eddy she picked the wrong one. Lee and Kevin both picked the same which made her order him to change his answer. And before he could say no she knock him out . Which left him with to say not that one before passing out. Letting her clam her prize who was crying about the unlucky outcome. When the next group stepped up Ed said eddy crying so are new friend Asher's going to now. And, after hitting that dot the realized it wasn't a dream that she was really staying in his home. Nazz, Sarah and jimmy king will decide it to try a chance to hang out with a new girl . Assoon as it started Sarah take the exact one to win the game. After eddy regained his composure he said double D up his turn. Leaving only Marie and Asher who put 50 cents apiece in the jar and timeless and cost of one of freeze which forced everyone into a period of confusion. **(that all for no it good to keep you wanting more later)**


	2. Chapter 2

**What the driftnets between two paths when both go to hell?**

_So far the level of crazy for the Ed's have become wtf times 100. A girl now lives in Double D house with him and she has history with him but he forgot. And to top it all off She just meet Marie._

As everyone looked at the two girls eyeing Double D like, the last snack cake at a fat camp. They stopped and looked at each other and gave a smile that said back off and die. The other kids all started to back away knowing that it was about to get ugly. Eddy started the game know Marie could find Double D in space and knowing if she showed up she take his money if anyone got Double D other than her. He quickly started the game than ran for his life. Thinking eddy was trying to run from her Lee quickly followed after him. Double D noticing everyone was hiding the darkest he'd ever had fell over him. Since the game stop solely to make their choices they quickly take the exact same image. Unfortunately they both picked correctly so they had to start again and again and take the same correct time. Marie yelled and told Asher to find the man. She quickly told her to blow it out her nose. After that first and final insult pulled both girls tried to kill each other in a mass of cartoon violence. Fight quickly getting ugly than when it started they started rolling off into the distance before disappearing leaving the sounds of cursing and hair pulling. After that anytime soon everyone guessed that they would not be coming back for a while they all walked over to the trapped Eddy and settled what time that there Ed would come and work for them. Meanwhile Ed walked over and on the untied Double D who was shocked at the events of the day. Not only did they succeed in one of their ventures. He was also not attacked by Marie. Telling a friend is that they should not tempt me today a call it again and each one home. Double D and his friends decided to go prepare for the coming nightmares. After that eddy and went home to find his hockey gear for his stay with Lee .Ed went to home and watched movies as he jumped up and down saying I get to play with chickens. Double D had mixed feelings about his scoot free get away. It also wired him out the in less the day his life got crazier. After two hour it started to get dark and he started to get wearied about Asher, the fight and if anyone was hurt. As he got ready to try to find her the front door opened and he hired giggling .The giggling came down the steps. He asked her if she ok and if she needed first ad. She told him she was ok and that she had friends with Marie and she was spending the night. Double D had a look of pure fear in his eyes as his new room slammed closed. He muted well at least I have closer. Witch was quickly drowned out by both girls giggling and sounds that were not E ranted.

_His life just is now Double the crazy and more of a risk of rape. The next part will tell how they became friends and how things change in their world._


	3. Chapter 3

**If you read the other parts of my story thank you. It has been two weeks in the Ed's world and Edd losing it. His life picked up speed from the day Asher showed up and her befriending Marie. The two have not given him a moments rest with attacks you could sent your watch to and kidnappings or as they called them dates to places he really did not want to be. The worst trip he had to live thought was a mall trip to Vicky's not so secret that sent him to the (yes there will be a flash back). There were some upsides to the two friendship (I mean not for edd).The other kanker were weakened now that there normal 3 point trap was missing a point. Make it a matter of a lucky start when it was time to. (Meaning them two have less molestation a day giving them still an even 10).For the ever popular Double D his day to day was now a contest to see who could make him turn reddest. It also made him not that he need the boot with the girls of Peach creek. Then the guys looked to him as god of the hot girls and often asked him for help from some and other planted to kill him if the even got a scent with him alone. Well now let get started.**

The air was abnormally sweet with the smell of waffles and other good foods. As he got ready for his normal day of running, scamming, and, school work .As he started up the steps her found a note say that his parents were going to be staying home and after school they be meeting be take a trip to the mall. When he got to the kitchen and crashed into two people who showed up like magic. Almost sending him back down the steps but saved him before that happened. With closed eye from fear he thanked the two fallowed by two love filled giggles that make his heart run cool. Knowing Asher live with him he hoped the other giggle belonged to his mother. Unlucky it was his fear that was right as he muttered out hello Marie trying not to let her smell the fear that jumped of him like Ed's Bo. Then a voice said I did not know you were a ladies man son. Looking only to see his mother, almost blushing at the event. She had silver hair tied in a bun and she had the look of a small time model .As she made him a plate of waffles then asked how did he sleep and if he read the note? He started eating and nodded as his answer .His father looked at him and gave him they I'm proud you my son look for making both girls blushes from him standing next to them. He looked like Edd but lightly buff with jet black. He felt like he was going to be sick trapped with both his crazy fans but felt safe that his parent were there and hopefully he not be attacked hopefully. Marie felt a little ant see not wanting to jump edd but she did not want to look like an over bearing girl meeting his mom and dad. Then she made the mistake of eye contacted with Edd's mom wish set off her momdar (patent pending). She started with the easy stuff first what was her how long has she known Edd. She said from the day my family moved here. Then she asked how many people in her family .She said 4 her mom and two sister. Then after that she use rapid fire questions and ended with one .What is Eddward to you but before she could answer Edd took off running. Witch triggered the girls chase Edd instincts as they flew out the door both girls had an odd evil smile eviler then when they catch edd… (Fast forward to school) the Ed's a long with the other boys and oh and jimmy. After a dogeball game ageist the girls everyone walked out of the gym in pain (at least the guys were). Ed,Edd,and Eddy were glad they used Johnny's head to keep from being killed. Jimmy got hit badly but no one cared think he would not using what was hurt anytime soon. They over hared some girls talking about an all-girl sleep over. They waited and tried to find out where it was when plank and Johnny showed up yell guys did you hear! They stopped looked at him then asked what .like a dog on coffee he told him two thing one thing they knew and the other they were glad to know. After school Edd, Roslyn, and Marie along with his Mom and Dad walked thought the mall stopping at a few stores ending white Edd and his father holding bag of to Edd random things. When they stopped for an early dinner they sat down and ordered. Before they got their food both girls started to play footsy with Double D who tries not to make a seen about it. So he moves around to keep them from touching him. In till one of them brushes his third legs making him jump. His mother asks him what's wrong and he just tells her he needs to go to the restroom. The two b.s.f (best stacking friends so you know), look at each other thinking they with too far (at less too far when his parents are a round).After his long shame and fear trip to the rest room their meals came to the table but luckily they were to busy to finish their little game. That when they saw Ed and Eddy running at top speed in their deration. Double D asked to be excessed from the table. After get the answer he wanted raised his hands as they passed being towed along with them. Look back the girl's slimed at show of his skills in timing. When Eddy saw Double D was hang on for life he asked him one thing why did you not tell us there a sleep over at your house you trader. Double D was shocked and hurt Mostly due to Ed running in to a wall .He answered what party. Back white Roslyn and Marie they were talking to Double D's mom thanking her for letting them have the sleep over that weekend eve thought both adults had to go on trips for work. Then they told a few bent truths about making other friend when really it was a plan to trap edd and crow in to trying to get in to or out of the house. They both knew that his family trusted him full heartedly. And would not try anything (after all he the hunted not the hunter).As the continued their chat the heard a loud voice telling that he knew about part of their plan and that all they had to do is wait to see what he does.

End for now


	4. Chapter 4

**Live free or Die Ed**

_**As hopefully you read in the last part Edd be moved in to a trap being trapped by Roslyn and Marie. They both knowing him so well set plans for the only two things he can do. Him just finding out about the sleepover he is losing it and with Ed and Eddy's help are look for an out.(we now return you to the freak-out at the end of last chapter.)**_

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Eddy this is bad girl in my house Eddy and I'm trapped with them who knows what may happen. Ed says they eat all your snack and try to eat you bone like monster babes two nighty night for good.

Eddy quickly hit Ed with a free sample tray.

Then Eddy looked to the sky and thought about what he wants to happen if it was him.

That in till Double D used the K word says and that they be there Eddy eyes whit blank the he easily said you're a die man.

Double D orders Eddy to think of something.

(Yaw he that wicked about this look to Eddy for a smart plan).

Double D started to tell what could happen like if they play pranks on him (he would mind that).

Or they dress him in ladies' outfits (it would have been the first time.)

The worst two things he could think of one they could watch him in the shower .The other just made him pass out.

(You know what the last one is wink). Eddy looked at him what made him think that said

? Ed yells boy oh boy Double D having a flash back .Eddy look and said how are you up after that hit.

I eat my vegies and fruits Eddy. If you do not mind I'm trying to tell a story here.

It happened a week ago on today I was in my bed I knowing that you two were still working under the prize of the game scam I planned to sleep in then billed thing for future failures I mean plans.

When they both rushed in to my room and ordered me to get dressed or they do it for me. Then they walk out and started counting to 20 .Then they dragged me to the mall.

They made me hold bags after two hours of this they said grab me and said they were going to a place for me and caved my eyes when we got to the store they made me stand in one spot.

After 5 minutes or so they uncovered my eyes they both had on I do not know what it was made of lace that all it was and not a lot of it.

The next thing I know in the E.R and they said they glad I like what they picked.

Ed and Eddy both zoned out for a bit and then (well eddy Ed stayed zoned out) laugh till he cried.

Then then Eddy got a plan if the girls all had that kind of stuff on they could take snap shots and seal them to the guys of the school for big money.

Knowing his sock headed friend he turn it down. And then go on saying that it wrong and yap yapps.

He then uses his only real skill and bent the truth he said that night him Ed, Kevin and Rolf come to do homework (bye that he meant Double D does there home work).

Then with him taken care of hello hottest girls in school and Kanker (yucky) then he be rolling in cash.

After Edd agreed to the plan Eddy jumped on Ed to tell the others. Double D knew that all he needed to do now is stay a live .

When he found his group of family and two stockers his dad wave him over and told him the ladies white to fire seal and would need first aid when they got back if they get out alive.

As the two talked his father give him prop for having two cute girls like him. Then thing took a bad turn as his father started the talk.

I'm going to end here do to I hate the talk and would like to skip the weirdness of it but if anyone wants to I'm plan to start up a uncut spin off with the stuff do to someone asked me too.

It just have to take place in the first week Asher shows up or the talk send me whatever you come up and I coop it 90/10 the writer getting the 90.

If you have a M part you just want to put out send it.


	5. Chapter 5

**The stroy will live again.**

** i plan to end it soon but their will be a part two with every one in the story.**

**It took some time (i know if it was a pet it been die long ago) but the chapter i make for it were in my old laptop the gone now.:C**

**I'm going to make one more part for this (this does not count) then i'm working on the next part of if Called 2D's girls**

**so remember this set done next one start soon and what comes next will be good. thank you for reading **

**p.s adding more o's in next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**All's Ed that end Edd**

**Quick fast and what ever back story New girl Asher moves into Edd's house as a favor to her likes Edd (duh.)She fights Marie ending with them being -D not happy for do to the changes and the new stoker. Girl plan a sleep over and makes sure all the boy who all you need to know.**

After school everyone head to Double-D house for their reasons but luckily Edd's parents had not lift on their trips so the guy had to stay in Edd's room/the Watched Edd do his home work then copied it in till his parents Walked out the door to go on there trips for work. Okay boys the time has come you wanted to see the ladies in there nighties and the ed's dropped you at the now it time to pay the piper five bucks gather the money if you will?Okay Eddy! Okay guys Eddy said to harvest the doe from the you sheep. One egg short of the omelet Ed-boy sheep give wool not doe. Gentlemen I think we should just stay down here were it is safe was all Double-D keep other guys got ready for what was to you all forgetting the Kankers and Sarah are up it does wrong like always they going to kill you!Your right sockhead I can see that being a bad long last Eddy i got to tell him what Double-D said will you Ed? righty o why is Ed dressed like Jack sparrow I have no clue sock head but you should hold tapped on kevin told him the way it was going got a bad feeling when the the other started chanting some fall behind lift behind and no refund if your hurt or you doomed all of them.

**(in the living room) **

Marie how much longer till the boy try something? So we can get things rolling already I want my man it Lee My muffin still putting up a fight so we have 15 min at should change now and set the trap. May set the net and the snacks up The rest get your palest ready.(wtf petals) .10 mins later all off the girls were in groups painting nails , talking or eating .Marie and Asher were setting up a trap ready for the could hear Double-D trying to keep the guys from their doom. They heard someone say tie him to some thing to get this show on the did a quick check then sat on the couch to they heard the guy rush up the never saw it come when they opened the door. Ever guy was hanging in a net not counting Double-D who was tied to the got up white her normal evil look in her hair (ya did not think the joke out ) As she looked to the other ladies in the take your pick ladies but if you pick mine your will wrap them after you pay and then get they give any lip or do not fallow orders feel free to tell us and we'll pound everyone was gone Marie and Asher headed down satires to see Muffin time time for are lovey dovey date and we have something just for you.

{after dinner and a movie Fish bowl 4 }

Double-D was shock that other then being tied to a now broken banister the night was nice.(mean he had not been raped yet) .They sat on the floor The two of them Were close up to him but not like were more like cats then the hungry lioness he come to the movie end the two ladies ran off and got dressed in to there night were short blue and silky (diffident kinda of blue).The two looked at him like he was the last pulled out her pocket knife saying let get you a little more comfy. She cut him free and then hugged him so he could not run. As Asher started pulled something from behind her back. Edd panicked yelling i do no think our relationship ready for this kind of interaction. Both girl stopped hearing the his words. They keep saying relationship and started turning red. Asher dropped what she was hiding it was a new hat with two flaming D's on it. Double-D was touched by the gift but What he said replayed in his Muffin we did not think you make both of us your lady Asher said ready to pass told him if he thought they were not ready for that both wanted him to put in the work before he get the two of all We got the green light from your mom As long as we be safe and now that you given in it just a matter of time till then time for bed.(no not that kinda of bed time.)We start our full cooption dateing tomarrow so you going to need your rest Muffin.

End


End file.
